doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Enzo Fortuny
) |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |familiares = |ingreso_doblaje = 1990 (28 años) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. Drake-bell-drake-and-josh.jpg|Drake Parker en Drake y Josh, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. SDAFrodoBolson.png|Frodo Bolsón en El señor de los anillos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. IKH_Inuyasha.png|Inuyasha en el anime del mismo nombre, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Arnold.png|Arnold (2ª voz) en ¡Oye Arnold! y ¡Oye Arnold! La película, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Ron_kimpossible.png|Ron Imparable en Kim Possible, uno de sus personajes favoritos. Kiba Inuzuka NS.png|Kiba Inuzuka de Naruto. X-M7BobbyDrake1.png|Bobby Drake/Iceman en las películas de X-Men. Fred_y_george_weasley_harry_potter.jpg|Gemelos Weasley en la saga de Harry Potter, desde la tercera hasta la sexta película. PC_Junior.png|Junior Healy en Adorable criatura y Adorable criatura 2. Richie_Rich.png|Ricky Ricón (Macaulay Culkin) en la película homónima. OTH_Nathan_Scott.png|Nathan Scott en Hermanos rebeldes. Chuck-blair-and-chuck-7310047-1700-2560.jpg|Chuck Bass en Chica indiscreta. HRSPeterPetrelli.png|Peter Petrelli en Héroes. Jonathan-Taylor-Thomas-Home-Improvement-5-14-High-School-Confidential.png|Randy Taylor (adolescente) en Mejorando la casa. Pete_Wrigley_chico.png|Pete Wrigley chico en Las aventuras de Pete y Pete. Riley Dino Charge.png|Riley Griffin (Ranger Verde Dino Carga) en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Yukito Tsukishiro.jpg|Yukito Tsukishiro/Yue de Sakura Card Captors. Makoto_Hyuga2.png|Makoto Hyūga en Neon Genesis Evangelion. Tai_Kamiya3.png|Tai Kamiya en Digimon 02. Artie.jpg|Artie (Rey Arturo) en Shrek Tercero. Sid - TS.png|Sid Philips en Toy Story. Img_mashura.jpg|Mushra de Shinzo. Teru.png|Teru Saotome en Beyblade: Metal Fusion y Beyblade: Metal Masters. SpencerMarlborough VioletEvergarden.png|Spencer Marlborough en Violet Evergarden. Dafd6db76be7527f1b26cfe6ba032732.jpg|Christopher Robin en el redoblaje de Las aventuras de Winnie Pooh. Images3.jpg|Nick Dean en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Dennis-lee-the-life-and-times-of-juniper-lee-14.7.jpg|Dennis Lee en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee. Tarantula-boy-growing-up-creepie-7.04.jpg| Skeeper (Chico Tarántula) en Creepie. Clipbabykhan.gif|Shere Khan en El librito de la selva. Pi.png|Pi Piston en Rocket Power. A_cb27ad0e.jpg|Andy Larkin en Las locuras de Andy. BBPImage.jpg|Bjorn Bjornson en Robotboy. Cole Ninja Go!.png|Cole Bucket en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu y LEGO Ninjago: La película. Doug001.gif|Doug Funnie en Las nuevas aventuras de Doug. Heinrich Von Mazapán (KND).jpg|Heinrich Von Mazapán en KND: Los chicos del barrio. BrickPPG.png|Brick (1.ª voz) en Las chicas superpoderosas. Char_32383.jpg|Mitch Mitchelson (3.ª voz) también en Las chicas superpoderosas. Harvey-kinkle-sabrina-the-animated-series-2.29.jpg|Harvey Kinkle en Sabrina, la brujita MLP-FilthyRich1.png|Filthy Rich (1ª voz) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Quibble pants S6MLP.png|Quibble Pants también en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Drake-sypher-loonatics-unleashed-8.87.jpg|Sypher en Loonatics. Arnoldo.png|Arnoldo en El autobús mágico. Haku.jpg|Haku de El viaje de Chihiro (doblaje mexicano). Tombo.jpg|Koppori Tombo en Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (doblaje original). AMC-CodyBanks_640x480.png|Cody Banks en Agente Cody Banks (versión MGM) y Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres. Kevin_Zegers_in_Air_Bud.png|Josh Framm en la trilogía de películas del perro Buddy. AF_William_Miller.png|William Miller en Casi famosos. Hf1993.jpg|Huckleberry Finn/Narrador en Las aventuras de Huckleberry Finn. Jonathan_Taylor_Thomas_as_Huck_Finn.png|Tom Sawyer en Las aventuras de Tom y Huck. Babe.png|Babe en Babe: El puerquito valiente. Leonardo_DiCaprio_in_Catch_Me_If_You_Can.png|Frank Abagnale Jr. en Atrápame si puedes. Joseph_Gordon-Levitt_in_10_Things_I_Hate_About_You.png|Cameron James en 10 cosas que odio de ti. Shia_LaBeouf_in_The_Greatest_Game_Ever_Played.png|Francis Ouimet en El juego que hizo historia. Jonathan_Jackson_in_Tuck_Everlasting.png|Jesse Tuck en Eterna juventud. Alex_Pettyfer_in_Wild_Child.png|Freddie Kingsley en Diva adolescente. Ryan_Gosling_Murder_by_Numbers.png|Richard Haywood en Cálculo mortal. Shiloh_Fernandez_in_Red_Riding_Hood.png|Peter en La chica de la capa roja. Paul_Finch_American_Pie_The_Wedding.gif|Paul Finch en American Pie: La boda. Mars_the_terminator.png|Mars en Mars, el exterminador. 248px-Lan1.jpg|Lan Hikari en MegaMan NT Warrior. Clay_Cliff_Fortran.png|Clay Cliff Fortran en Candidato de la diosa. Ralph_Mellow_2002.png|Ralph Mellow en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. MasqueradeA.png|Masquerade en Bakugan. Amidamaru niño.png|Amidamaru niño en Shaman King. Pumpkinmon.jpg|Pumpkinmon en Digimon: Digital Monsters. Shirou Kotomine.jpg|Shirou Kotomine/Amakusa Shirou Tokisada en Fate/Apocrypha. Hori AICO Incarnation.jpg|Hori en A.I.C.O. Incarnation. WagToo-DB.jpg|Wag Too en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Scamp.jpg|Scamp en La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp. Louie Cisne.jpg|Louie en El cisne trompetista. Bebe_huevo.png|Bebe en Una película de huevos y Otra película de huevos y un pollo. Felipe_El_mundo_fantástico_de_Richard_Scarry.png|Felipe en El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry. Lizziemcguire%284%29.png|David "Gordo" Gordon en Lizzie McGuire. Jonathan_Jackson_in_Camp_Nowhere.png|Morris "Mud" Himmel en Campamento Perdido. Michael_Wormwood.png|Michael Wormwood en Matilda. Erik_von_Detten_in_Escape_to_Witch_Mountain.png|Danny en La montaña embrujada (1995). Mitch_Szalinski.png|Mitch Szalinski en Querida, nos hemos encogido. Jonathan_Jackson_in_The_Deep_End_of_the_Ocean.png|Vincent Cappadora (16 años) (Jonathan Jackson) en El lado profundo del mar. Jonathan_Taylor_Thomas_in_Wild_America.png|Marshall Stouffer en América salvaje. Lucas_Black_in_Crazy_in_Alabama.png|Peejoe Bullis en Locos en Alabama. RiverIJIII.gif|Indiana Jones (joven) en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (redoblaje). Brad_Renfro_in_Sleepers.png|Michael Sullivan (adolescente) en Hijos de la calle (1.ª versión). Doug Billings.jpg|Doug Billings en la saga de ¿Qué pasó ayer?. Patricklp2.jpg|Patrick Winslow en Los Pitufos (2011) y Los Pitufos 2. GeorgeO'Malley.png|Dr. George O'Malley en Anatomía según Grey. Beto_reyes.jpg|Beto Reyes (1.ª voz) en Los Reyes de la colina. Astinos3002.gif|Astinos en 300. Tim_Strode.png|Tim Strode en Halloween: La maldición de Michael Myers. Charlie_Deveraux.png|Charlie Deveraux en Halloween H20 (2.ª versión). MHChwp (4).png|Deuce Gorgon en Monster High. Takeda_Fullbody.png|Takeda Takahashi en Mortal Kombat X. JT4.png|JT en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. Michael_Jordan_niño_SJ.png|Michael Jordan (niño) en Space Jam: El juego del siglo. Jeff_Jordan_SJ.png|Jeff Jordan también es Space Jam: El juego del siglo. Joven_Wallace_Braveheart.jpg|William Wallace (niño) en Corazón valiente (doblaje original). Alejandro_murrieta_joven_lmdz.jpg|Alejandro Murrieta (adolescente) en La máscara del Zorro. Edward_Furlong_in_A_Home_of_Our_Own.png|Shane Lacey en Nuestra propia casa. Troy_Casse.jpeg|Troy Casse en Día de la Independencia. Troy_McGinty_La_revancha_de_Max.png|Troy McGinty en La revancha de Max. TSC_Jefe_del_escuadrón_de_duendes.png|Líder del escuadrón de duendes en Santa Cláusula. Topo (Animales al atque).jpg|Topo en Animales al ataque. Prince-ivan-bartok-the-magnificent-0.59.jpg|Príncipe Iván en Bartok, el magnífico (Doblaje original). Blu-rio-22.8.jpg|Blue en el tráiler de Rio. Ramón.png|Ramón en Trolls: Vamos a festejar y Trolls: ¡No pierdas el ritmo!. Shigeta.png|Akira Shigeta de Espíritu de lucha. Pinocho_1996.jpg|Pinocho en Las aventuras de Pinocho (Doblaje original). Disney XD - 2015.png|Voz oficial de Disney XD. Drake.jpg|Voz recurrente de Drake Bell. Shawn_Ashmore_2015-02.jpg|Voz recurrente de Shawn Ashmore. Elijahwood.jpg|Voz recurrente de Elijah Wood. N_Ed-Westwick.jpg|Voz recurrente de Ed Westwick. SESAC2012_jonathanjackson1_v_p.jpg|Voz recurrente de Jonathan Jackson. Enzo Fortuny (nacido el 7 de junio de 1981 en México D.F.) es actor y director del doblaje mexicano con más de 24 años de trayectoria. Es el locutor del hemisferio norte del canal de cable Disney XD. thumb|right|235px thumb|235px|right thumb|right|235px thumb|right|235px|personajes de Enzo. thumb|right|235px [[Archivo:Enzo_con_Drake_.jpg|thumb|right|235px|'Enzo Fortuny' y Drake Bell durante una convivencia en un evento organizado por el canal de You Tube "Esto es Combo".]] thumb|right|235px thumb|right|235px thumb|right|235px thumb|right|235px thumb|right|235px thumb|right|235px thumb|right|235px thumb|right|235px Breve historia Enzo Fortuny comenzó su carrera como actor de doblaje gracias a que el actor Héctor Bonilla era su vecino e invitó a Enzo y a su hermana a tomar un taller de actuación. Enzo tuvo la suerte de ser uno de los niños seleccionados para trabajar en el mundo del doblaje, iniciándose así en el doblaje con apenas 9 años de edad. Además a lo largo de su carrera ha participado en teatro, telenovelas y musicales en papeles pequeños. Él es una persona que se preocupa por su país, es muy amable y resalta el reto que es caracterizarse en sus distintos papeles, por ejemplo Inuyasha o Drake. Ha obtenido muchos fanáticos por el éxito que tiene su voz, doblando series de TV, animes y películas. Además, ha tenido participaciones especiales en diversos programas de televisión, tales como XHDRBZ, doblando a Romero en Romero y Chulieta, La Hija del Jardinero, Los Sánchez entre otros; y también ha hecho algunas obras de teatro, como Cyrano, el Musical (Christian y Lebrel) y Házme el milagro San Antonio (Lucas). Es reconocido por ser la voz de Drake Bell, tanto en la serie de Drake & Josh como en la mayoría de sus apariciones a cuadro, la voz de Inuyasha en el anime del mismo nombre, la 2ª de voz de Arnold en ¡Oye Arnold!, Kiba Inuzuka en Naruto, Yukito Tsukishiro en Sakura Card Captors, Masquerade y Anubias en Bakugan, Tai Kamiya en Digimon 02 y por prestar su voz a Elijah Wood en las películas de El señor de los anillos, Ron Imparable de la serie Kim Possible entre muchos personajes más. La mayoría de las veces suele doblar a adolescentes y adultos jóvenes, y es bueno en hacer voces de personajes entusiastas y tranquilos. Actualmente en redes sociales como Facebook, la frase "Oye, tranquilo viejo" que mencionó Fortuny en la serie de Drake & Josh es considerada un "Meme de internet" y esto ha elevado la popularidad del actor, a tal grado que el mismo Drake Bell compartió una foto en la red social de Facebook con la famosa frase de Fortuny, mencionada en la serie Drake & Josh en marzo de 2014. Es la voz recurrente de los Actores Drake Bell, Elijah Wood y Shawn Ashmore. Filmografía Anime Sōichirō Hoshi * Bakugan Battle Brawlers - Masquerade * Bakugan: Nueva Vestroia - Masquerade * Naruto - Zaku Abumi (niño) Hiroyuki Yoshino * Candidato de la diosa - Clay Cliff Fortran * Espíritu de lucha - Akira Shigeta Kappei Yamaguchi * Inuyasha - Inuyasha * Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final - Inuyasha Kentarō Itō * Shaman King - Nichrom (2ª voz) * Digimon: Digital Monsters - Frigimon Kōsuke Toriumi * Naruto - Kiba Inuzuka * Naruto Shippuden - Kiba Inuzuka Masami Kikuchi * Pokémon - Otoshi * Digimon: Digital Monsters - Shin Kido Nobuhiko Okamoto * Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Teru Saotome * Beyblade: Metal Masters - Teru Saotome Takehito Koyasu * Pokémon: Batalla de la frontera - Butch * Crónicas Pokémon - Butch (ep. 8) Otros * Sakura Card Captors - Yukito Tsukishiro / Yue (Debut en anime) * Neon Genesis Evangelion - Makoto Hyūga (doblaje original) * MegaMan NT Warrior - Lan Hikari * Mars, el exterminador - Mars * Shinzo - Mushra * Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Ralph Mellow * Digimon: Digital Monsters - Pumpkinmon * Digimon 02 - Tai Kamiya * Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Kite Unabara * Bakugan: El Surgimiento de Mechtanium - Anubias * Bailando con vampiros - Jean Marais Dermailles * Bikkuriman - Príncipe Hércules * Doraemon - Voces adicionales * Kitaro - Jun Tanimoto * Espíritu de lucha - Yuusuke Oda * Pokémon - Otoshi / Lance (de la Élite 4) / Egan / Jackson (1ª voz) / Kain / Ken (miembro masculino del CMP, 2ª voz) / Rocky / Keenan / Butch / Cliff / Carlton * Corrector Yui - Hidetoshi Kobayashi * Agent Aika - Shuntaro Michikusa * Ranma ½ - Satori (ep. 135) * Shaman King - Amidamaru (niño) * Zatch Bell - Haru * Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Miracle Fighting A / Johnny Cosmo * Elfen Lied - Satou (ep. 2) * Soul Hunter - Shin (ep. 25) * Bleach - Voces adicionales * Dragon Ball Super - Presentador del torneo del Universo 6 vs. el Universo 7 * Violet Evergarden - Spencer Marlborough * Fate/Apocrypha - Shirou Kotomine * A.I.C.O. Incarnation - Hori Series de TV Drake Bell * Grandfathered - Kirk (2016) * Henry Danger - Drake Parker (2014) * Sam & Cat - Drake Parker (2014) * iCarly - Drake Parker (2010) * Drake & Josh - Drake Parker (2004-2007) * Zoey 101 - Él mismo (2005) * Las aventuras del suspenso - Alex Sanders (2002) Ed Westwick * White Gold - Vincent Swan (2017-presente) *Chica indiscreta: Retrospectiva - Él mismo (2013) *Chica indiscreta - Chuck Bass (2007-2012) *Chica indiscreta: G.G. - Chuck Bass (2012) *Chica indiscreta: Chicas del valle - Chuck Bass (2009) *Chica indiscreta: Revelado - Él mismo (2008) Jonathan Taylor Thomas * Mejorando la casa - Randy Taylor (adolescente) * Smallville - Ian Randall (2002-2004) David Gallagher * Diarios de vampiros - Ray Sutton (2011) * El séptimo cielo - Simon Camden (2.ª voz) James Lafferty * Hermanos rebeldes - Nathan Scott * Crisis - Aaron Nash Christopher Masterson * Malcolm - Francis (temp. 4, ep. 6: "La novia prohibida") (2002) * Zona muerta - Todd Paley (2002) Dan Mott * Cory en la Casa Blanca - El Exprimidor * Es tan Raven - El Exprimidor Otros * Los 100 - Kyle Wick (Steve Talley) (2014-presente) * WITS Academy - Cameron (Tyler Perez) (2015-presente) * Power Rangers: Dino Charge - Riley Griffin/Dino Charge Green Ranger (Michael Taber) (2015-2016) * How to Get Away with Murder - Levi Sutter (Matt Cohen) (2015) * Glee: Buscando la fama - Spencer Porter (Marshall Williams) (2015) * Lindas mentirosas (2012-2015) **Holden Strauss (Shane Coffey) (temp. 2-3) **Colin (Oliver Kieran-Jones) (temp. 5) **Policía (temp. 2, ep. 23) **Mesero (temp. 2, ep. 33) * Wilfred - Ryan (Elijah Wood) (2011-2014) * Victorious - Dale Squares (Stephen Lunsford) / Voces adicionales (2010-2013) * Eureka - Zane Donovan (Niall Matter) (2007-2012) * Hannah Montana - Jesse (Drew Roy) (2009-2011) * Cinco hermanos - Scotty Wandell (2006-2011) * Héroes - Peter Petrelli (Milo Ventimiglia) (2006-2010) * Anatomía según Grey - Dr. George O'Malley (T.R. Knight) (2005-2009) * Esposas desesperadas - Barrett (Armie Hammer) (2007) * Dawson's Creek - Eddie Doling (Oliver Hudson) (2002-2003) * ¡Ay como duele crecer! - Luke Browen (Leonardo DiCaprio) (1991-1992) * Las aventuras de Pete y Pete - Pete Wrigley chico (Danny Tamberelli) * El juego de las mentiras - Insertos * Sunny, entre estrellas - Josh (Brent Tarnol) / Trey Brothers (Guy Burnet) * Will & Grace - Jason "J.T." Towne (Macaulay Culkin) (temp. 5, ep. 22) * United States of Tara - Jason (Andrew Lawrence) * Las travesuras de mi hermana - Henry Gibson (Michael McMillian) * Survivor: Marquesas - Gabriel Cade * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Oliver Trask / Dennis "Chili" * Survivor: Pearl Islands - Jon "Jonny Juego Limpio" Dalton * Survivor: All Stars - Jon "Jonny Juego Limpio" Dalton (un ep.) * Survivor: Micronesia - Jon "Jonny Juego Limpio" Dalton * Lizzie McGuire - David "Gordo" Gordon (Adam Lamberg) * Lost ** Etham Goodsped (niño) (Devon Gearhart) ** Jason McCormack (Aaron Gold) * Diarios de vampiros **Ben McKittrick (Sean Faris) **Vocalista de la banda (Brad Davis) (ep. 38) **Voces adicionales * Barney y sus amigos - Michael * Power Rangers: Samurai - Gigertox (Paul Harrop) * Power Rangers: Tormenta ninja - Voces adicionales * Alien Rangers - Tommy Oliver (niño) (Michael R. Gotto) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ** Peter (J. Adam Brown) ("El relato del juego de la eternidad") ** Michael (Jason McSkimming) ("El relato del último baile") * Smallville ** Brent (Will Sanderson) (temp. 1, ep. 12) ** Paul Chan (Simon Wong) (temp. 1, ep. 18) ** Kyle (Chad Faust) (temp. 2, ep. 39) ** Eric Marsh (Zachery Ty Bryan) (temp. 2, ep. 41) ** Mikhail Mxyzptlk (Trent Ford) (temp. 4, ep. 73) ** Zack Greenfield (Nolan Gerard Funk) (temp. 4, ep. 80) * Tiempos inolvidables - Michael "Orejas de mono" (adolescente) (Benjamin Plener) * La peor bruja ** Charlie Brote (Nicholas Pepper) (temp. 2) ** Gary "Gaz" del Grial (Anthony Hamblin) (temps. 2-3) ** Mortimer Muérdago (ep. 16) * El colegio del agujero negro - Vaughn Pearson (Robert Clark) * Torchwood - Owen Harper (Burn Gorman) (doblaje SDI Media) * Es tan Raven - Max (Brian Sites) * Moesha - Miles Mitchell (Marcus T. Paulk) * Teen Wolf - Merrick (Jackson Heywood) * Escalofríos ** Miguel (David Roemmele) ("Bienvenidos al Campo de las Pesadillas") ** Jerry Hawkins (Ben Cook) ("Las Lecciones de Piano Pueden ser Mortales") ** Jed Kramer (Andrew Sardella) ("La Noche del Muñeco Viviente II") ** Grady Tucker (Brendan Fletcher) ("El Hombre Lobo del Pantano") ** Eddie (Kiel Campbell) ("A Mí No Me Asustas") ** Jerry Sadler (Sheldon Smith) ("Playa Fantasma") ** Noah Thompson (Kevin Zegers) ("Hagámonos Invisibles") ** Evan (Kyle Labine) ("Sangre de Monstruo") y ("Más Sangre de Monstruo") * El mentalista ** Danny Kurtik (Brando Eaton) (2008) ** Brad Elkins (Colby Paul) (2008) ** Sean Meyers (Gil McKinney) (Temp 3 ep 4) (2010) ** Rowdy Merriman (Jake McLaughlin) (Temp 3 ep 11) (2011) ** Voces adicionales * Zoey 101 - Voces adicionales * ICarly - Voces adicionales * CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales * CSI: New York - Voces adicionales * Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales * La niñera - Voces adicionales Miniseries * Los expedientes secretos X - Agente Miller (Robbie Amell) (2016) * D.C.: La Biblia continúa - Rubén (Chris Brazier) (2015) * Leyendas de Terramar - Gavilán (Shawn Ashmore) (2004) (doblaje original) Películas Elijah Wood * Infectados - Clint (2014) * Prende Fuego a las Estrellas - John Malcolm Brinnin (2014) * Psicópata - Frank (2012) * The Romantics - Chip Hayes (2010) * Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos - Patrick (2004) * Mini Espías 3D - El sujeto (2003) * El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey - Frodo Bolsón (2003) * El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres - Frodo Bolsón (2002) * El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo - Frodo Bolsón (2001) * Balnco y negro - Wren (1999) * Flipper - Sandy (1996) * Un muchacho llamado North - North (1994) * Las aventuras de Huckleberry Finn - Huckleberry Finn/Narrador (1993) Shia LaBeouf * Dulzura americana - Jake (2016) * Ninfomanía: Parte 2 - Jerôme (2013) * Ninfomanía: Parte 1 - Jerôme (2013) * El juego que hizo historia - Francis Ouimet (2005) * Yo, robot - Farber (2004) * Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite - Max Petroni (2003) Drake Bell * Rags, el poder de la música - Shawn (2012) * Feliz Navidad, Drake y Josh - Drake Parker (2008) * Drake & Josh: Un camarón gigante - Drake Parker (2007) * Drake y Josh van a Hollywood - Drake Parker (2006) * Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros - Dylan North (2005) * Chasing Destiny - Walter (2001) Jonathan Jackson * Veneno - Eric (2005) * Baile Caliente: Noches de la Habana - James Phelps (2004) * Eterna juventud - Jesse Tuck (2002) * Insomnia - Randy Stetz (2002) * El lado profundo del mar - Vincent Cappadora (1999) * Campamento Perdido - Morris "Mud" Himmel (1994) Shawn Ashmore * X-Men: Días del futuro pasado - Bobby Drake/Iceman (2014) * Las ruinas - Eric (2008) * X-Men: La batalla final - Bobby Drake/Iceman (2006) * Un alma en silencio - Connor (2005) * X-Men 2 - Bobby Drake/Iceman (2003) James Phelps y Oliver Phelps * Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Gemelos Weasley (2009) * Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix - Gemelos Weasley (2007) * Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego - Gemelos Weasley (2005) * Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban - Gemelos Weasley (2004) Frankie Muniz * Sobrevivir - Swink (2006) * Rayas: Una cebra veloz - Rayas (2005) (versión Warner) * Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres - Cody Banks (2004) * Agente Cody Banks - Cody Banks (2.ª versión) (2003) Jonathan Taylor Thomas * Estaré en casa para Navidad - Jake Wilkinson (1998) * América salvaje - Marshall Stouffer (1997) * Las aventuras de Pinocho - Pinocho (1996) * Las aventuras de Tom y Huck - Tom Sawyer (1995) Milo Ventimiglia * Wild Card - Danny DeMarco (2015) * Tell - Ethan Tell (2014) * Pathology - Dr. Ted Grey (2008) (doblaje original) Neil Patrick Harris * Los Pitufos 2 - Patrick Wislow (2013) * American Pie: El reencuentro - Presentador de Celebrity Dance-Off (2012) * Los Pitufos - Patrick Wislow (2011) Justin Bartha * ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III - Doug Billings (2013) * ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II - Doug Billings (2011) * ¿Qué pasó ayer? - Doug Billings (2009) Matthew Goode * Pressure - Mitchell (2015) * Inmortal - Albright (2015) * La provocación - Tom Hewett (2005) Lucas Grabeel * Un viaje de aquellos - Scooter (2008) * Regreso a Halloweentown - Ethan Dalloway (2006) * Preparatoria Halloween - Ethan Dalloway (2004) Ben Foster * Hasta el cuello - Matt Arnold (2002) * Get Over It - Berke Landers (2001) * Liberty Heights - Ben Kurtzman (1999) Lucas Black * Espíritu salvaje - Jimmy Blevins (2000) * Locos en Alabama - Peter Joseph "Peejoe" Bullis (1999) * Fantasmas del pasado - Burt DeLaughter (1996) Kevin Zegers * Buddy 3: en la copa mundial - Josh Framm (2000) * Buddy 2: el perro futbolista - Josh Framm (1998) * Buddy superestrella - Josh Framm (1997) Shiloh Fernandez * Justicia personal - William Finn (2015) * La chica de la capa roja - Peter (2011) Alex Pettyfer * Amor eterno - David Axelrod (2014) * Diva adolescente - Freddie Kingsley (2008) David Gallagher * Súper 8 - Donny (2011) * ¡Escóndete y grita! - Marty (2000) Edward Furlong * El Avispón Verde - Tupper (2011) * Nuestra propia casa - Shane Lacey (1993) Shawn Roberts * Al filo de la oscuridad - David Burnham (2010) * Más barato por docena 2 - Calvin Murtaugh (2005) Steve Talley * American Pie presenta: La casa Beta - Dwight Stiffler (2007) * American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo - Dwight Stiffler (2006) Eddie Kaye Thomas * American Pie: La boda - Paul Finch (2003) * Verano robado - Patrick O'Malley (2002) Elden Henson * Bajo el sol de Toscana - William (2003) * Ella es así - Jesse Jackson (1999) Casey Affleck * Gerry - Gerry (2002) * Jamás morirás - Sean (2001) Ryan Gosling * De canción en canción - BV (2017) * Cálculo mortal - Richard Haywood (2002) * Duelo de titanes - Alan Bosley (2000) Joseph Gordon-Levitt * 10 cosas que odio de ti - Cameron James (1999) * La jurado - Oliver Laird (1996) Michael Oliver * Adorable criatura 2 - Junior Healy (1991) * Adorable criatura - Junior Healy (1990) Otros * The Founder - Harry Sonneborn (B.J. Novak) (2016) * Hasta el último hombre - Voces adicionales (2016) * Jadotville - John Gorman (Ronan Raftery) (2016) * The Late Bloomer - Luke (Beck Bennett) (2016) * XOXO: La fiesta interminable - Tariq (Brett DelBuono) (2016) * Oddball - Jack Jones (Richard Davies) (2015) * Puente de espías - Joe Murphy (Jesse Plemons) (2015) * Catch Hell - Reagan Pierce (Ryan Phillippe) (2015) * La gran apuesta - Corredor de hipotecas #2 (Billy Magnussen) (2015) * La historia no autorizada de Beverly Hills 90210 - Jason Priestley (Max Lloyd-Jones) (2015) * Más notas perfectas - Sammy (Keegan-Michael Key) (2015) * Búsqueda implacable 3 - Jimmy (Jonny Weston) (2015) * El código enigma - John Cairncross (Allen Leech) (2014) (versión Diamond Films) * La teoría del todo - Carter (Thomas Morrison) (2014) * James Brown: El rey del soul - Nafloyd Scott (Aloe Blacc) (2014) * Hasta que la muerte los juntó - Barry Weissman (Aaron Lazar) (2014) * Un viaje de diez metros - Voces adicionales (2014) * La peor noche de mi vida - Kyle (Oliver Hudson) (2014) * Space Warriors - Hunter (Thomas Kaspen) (2013) * El último sacramento - Patrick (Kentucker Audley) (2013) * El juego de Ender - Bonzo Madrid (Moisés Arias) (2013) (versión Diamond Films) * Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo - Jamarcus (Richard Aoyade) (2012) * La extraña vida de Timothy Green - Doug Wert (Michael Arden) (2012) * Misión imposible: Protocolo fantasma - Brandt (Jeremy Renner) (2011) * J. Edgar - Agente Jones (Michael Rady) / Voces adicionales (2011) * Caballo de guerra - Colin (Toby Kebbell) (2011) * Arthur - Recepcionista (Charlie Hewson) (2011) * Olas salvajes 2 - Tim (Ben Milliken) (2011) * Fin de curso - Voces Adicionales (2011) * Secretariat - Seth Hancock (Drew Roy) (2010) * Nic y Tristan - Voces adicionales (2010) * Una loca película de vampiros - Rick (Michael Hanson) (2010) * 13 - Vince Ferro (Sam Riley) (2010) * Resident Evil 4: La resurrección - Kim Yong (Norman Yeung) (2010) (versión Sony) * La reunión del diablo - Ramírez, Narración (ambos Jacob Vargas) (2010) * The Fighter - Comentarista (2010) (versión Paramount) * Más allá del cielo - Alistair Wooley (Augustus Prew) (2010) * Mi familia - Laser (Josh Hutcherson) (2010) (versión Universal) * Día de los enamorados - Voces adicionales (2010) * Terminator: La salvación - Kyle Reese (Anton Yelchin) (2009) * Te amo, brother - Eugene (Aziz Ansari) (2009) * A él no le gustas tanto - Jude (Corey Pearson) (2009) * Pandorum - Oficial Gallo (Cam Gigandet) (2009) (1.ª. versión) * Te amo, Beth Cooper - Rich (Jack Carpenter) (2009) * American Pie 7: La guía del amor - Scott Stifler (John Patrick Jordan) (2009) * Justo en la mira - Kevin Cross (Leonardo Nam) (2008) * Hulk: El hombre increíble - Piloto de Helicoptero (2008) * El luchador - Fan (Robert D. Siegel) (2008) * Stop-Loss - Paul "Preacher" Colson (Terry Quay) (2008) * La nueva cenicienta 2 - Dustin (Marcus T. Paulk) (2008) * El día de los inocentes - Ryan (Joe Egender) (2008) * Una guerra de película - Tugg Speedman (Ben Stiller) (2008) * Cloverfield: Monstruo - Jason Hawkins (Michael Stahl-David) (2008) * El reino prohibido - Jason Tripitikas (Michael Angarano) (2008) * Nick y Nora: Una noche de música y amor - Gary (Zachary Booth) (2008) * Truco o travesura - Shrader (Jean-Luc Bilodeau) (2007) * Antes de partir - Richard (Jonathan Mangum) (2007) * Escritores de la libertad - Andre Bryant (2007) * Sin lugar para los débiles - Wendell (Garret Dillahunt) (2007) (versión Paramount) * El diario de los muertos - Jason Creed (Joshua Close) (2007) * 300 - Astinos (Tom Wisdom) (2007) * Las reglas de Georgia - Harlan Wilson (Garrett Hedlund) (2007) * Furia de Ping Pong - Branch Director (Mather Zickel) (2007) (versión TV) * Vecinos al rescate - Roy (Logan Lerman) (2006) * Camino a la gloria - Dick Myers (Mitch Eakins) (2006) * Aquamarine - Raymond (Jake McDorman) (2006) * Las horas perdidas - Piloto Abilene (Justin Timberlake) (2006) * Pacto infernal - Tyler Simms (Chace Crawford) (2006) * La conquista del honor - Harlon Block (Benjamin Walker) (2006) * Aprendiz de detective - Tre Strokes (Nick Cannon) (2005) * Persiguiendo un sueño - Manolin (Freddy Rodríguez) (2005) * Hermandad en Guerra - Yong Seok (Jeong Jae Hyeong) (2004) * Milagro en la cancha - T.J. Murphy (Erik Knudsen) (2003) * Eloise en Navidad - Bill (Gavin Creel) (2003) * Wuthering Heights - Edward (Christopher Masterson) (2003) * Dos viejos cascarrabias - Walter (Haley Joel Osment) (2003) * Preciosa - Adam Lopez (Mark Consuelos) (2003) * Todo por las patadas - Jason (2003) * Honey: La reina del baile - Benny (Lil' Romeo) (2003) * El concurso del millón - Alex (Nick Miller) (2003) * Eloise en el Plaza - Voces diversas (2003) * Tiempo de lobos - Josh Grossler (Jamie Kerr) (2002) * Un amor para recordar - Clay Gephardt (Matt Lutz) (2002) * Pumpkin - Pumpkin Romanoff (Hank Harris) (2002) * Atrápame si puedes - Frank Abagnale Jr. (Leonardo DiCaprio) (2002) * Austin Powers en Goldmember - Joven Austin Powers (Aaron Himelstein) (2002) * Culpable por asociación - Max (adolescente) (Daniel Magder) (2002) * Domingo sangriento - Gerald "Gerry" Donaghy]] (Declan Duddy) (2002) * El ataque de las arañas - Bret (Matt Czuchry) (2002) * Un aro de luz sin fin - Zachary Gray (Jared Padalecki) (2001) * Atrapados - Alex Riley (Mike Graybeal) (2001) * Jay y el silencioso Bob - Brent (Seann William Scott) (2001) * La revancha de Max - Troy McGinty (Noel Fisher) (2001) * Wet Hot American Summer - Victor Kulak (Ken Marino) (2001) (doblaje del 2015) * Hermosa locura - Eddie (Miguel Castro) (2001) * Corre... no grites - Mark (Douglas Spain) (2001) * Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple - Voces diversas (2001) * Casi famosos - William Miller (Patrick Fugit) (2000) * Vidas pasadas - James (Trent Ford) (2000) * The Apartment Complex - Stan Warden (Chad Lowe) (1999) * ¿Quién se queda con la casa? - Brian Reece (Ricky Mabe) (1999) * La máscara del Zorro - Alejandro Murrieta joven (José María de Tavira) (1998) * Halloween H20 - Charlie (Adam Hann-Byrd) (1998) (2ª versión) * De vuelta a la vida - Chico de Frostee Cream (Jim Jarmusch) / Voces adicionales (1996) * Jack - Louis Durante (Adam Zolotin) (1996) * Gotti - Frank Gotti (Gil Filar) (1996) * Día de la Independencia - Troy Casse (Giuseppe Andrews) (1996) * El mejor de los deseos - Simon (Matt Barker) (1996) * No seas una amenaza para el Sur del Centro, al beber tu licor en el vecindario - Padre de Cenicero (Lahmard J. Tate) (1996) * Los hijos de la calle - Michael Sullivan (adolescente) (Brad Renfro) (1996) (1ª versión) * Space Jam: El juego del siglo - Michael Jordan (niño) (Brandon Hammond) / Jeffrey Jordan (Manner Washington) (1996) * Halloween: La maldición de Michael Myers - Tim Strode (Keith Bogart) (1995) * Corazón valiente - William Wallace (niño) (James Robinson) (1995) (doblaje original) * Tall Tale - Daniel Hackett (Nick Stahl) (1995) * El padre de la novia 2 - Matt Banks (Kieran Culkin) (1995) * La montaña embrujada - Danny (Erik von Detten) (1995) * Babe: El puerquito valiente - Babe (Christine Cavanaugh) (1995) * Avalancha - Max Kemp (Myles Ferguson) (1994) * Santa Cláusula - Líder del escuadrón de duendes (Kenny Vadas) (1994) * Ricky Ricón - Ricky Ricón (Macaulay Culkin) (1994) * Pequeños gigantes - Johnny (Jon Paul Steurer) (1994) (doblaje original) * La gente detrás de las paredes - Poindexter "Bufón" Williams (Brandon Quintin Adams) (1991) * Rocky V - Chickie (Kevin Connolly) (1990) (doblaje original) * Danza con lobos - Willie (Conor Duffy) (1990) * Indiana Jones y la última cruzada - Indiana Jones (joven) (River Phoenix) (1989) (redoblaje) * Top Gun - Bill "Cougar" Cortell (John Stockwell) (1986) (redoblaje) * E.T.: El extraterrestre - Michael (Robert MacNaughton) (1982) (redoblaje) * Un viernes alocado - Boris Harris (Marc McClure) (1976) (redoblaje) * ¡Qué bello es vivir! - George Bailey (joven) (Robert J. Anderson) (1946) Telefilmes * Sellado con un beso - Bradley (Jesse Metcalfe) (2015) * Mi hijo, mi salvador: María, madre de Jesús - Juan El Bautista (Neil Vanides) (2015) * Lovestruck: The Musical - Ryan (joven) / Angus (Drew Seeley) (2013) Películas animadas Evan Smith * Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa - Deuce Gordon (2012) * Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico - Deuce Gordon (2012) * Monster High: Escape de playa calavera - Deuce Gordon (2012) * Monster High: Amor monstruoso - Deuce Gordon (2012) Justin Timberlake * Trolls: Vamos a festejar - Ramón (2017) * Trolls - Ramón (2016) (tráiler) * Shrek Tercero - Artie (2007) Kate Higgins * Alpha y Omega: La cueva misteriosa - Stinky (2014) * Alpha y Omega: Equipo de campeones - Stinky (2014) * Alpha y Omega: El osito desaparecido - Stinky (2013) Adrian Petriw * Barbie: La princesa y la estrella de pop - Principe Liam (2012) * Barbie: El secreto de las hadas - Ken (2011) * Barbie: Moda Mágica en París - Ken (2010) Elijah Wood * 9 - 9 (2009) (tráiler) * Las aventuras de Pulgarcito y Pulgarcita - Pulgarcito (2002) Alessandro Juliani * Bionicle 3: Telaraña de Sombras - Toa Vakama (2005) * Bionicle 2: Leyendas de Metru Nui - Toa Vakama (2004) Erik von Detten * Recreo: Abajo los grandes - Erwin Lawson (2003) * Toy Story - Sid Philips (1995) Otros * El Cascanueces - Cascanueces (Drake Bell) (2015) * Barbie: Campamento pop - Marcus (Omari Newton) (2015) * Barbie y las zapatillas mágicas - Dillon Matthews / Príncipe Siegfried (Brett Dier) (2013) * Barbie: Escuela de Princesas - Principe Nicholas (Vincent Tong) (2011) * Rio - Blu (Jesse Eisenberg) (2011) (tráiler 1) * Bob el constructor: La gran dino excavación - Baker (2011) * Animales al ataque - Topo (2010) * Firebreather - Voces adicionales (2010) * Otra película de huevos y un pollo - Bebe (2009) * Los piratas que no hacen nada - Príncipe Alexander (Yuri Lowenthal) (2008) * Despereaux: Un pequeño gran héroe - Amigo de Despereaux #1 (2008) * Bratz: La película - Cameron (Stephen Lunsford) (2007) * Las Tortugas Ninja - Voces adicionales (2007) (versión Videomax) * Bee Movie: la historia de una abeja - Voces adicionales (2007) * Reyes de las olas - Voces adicionales (2007) * Una película de huevos - Bebe (2006) * Kim Possible la película: Todo un drama - Ronald "Ron" Imparable (Will Friedle) (2005) * La película de la familia Proud - Fifteen Cent (Omarion Grandberry) (2005) * Bratz: Rock Angelz - Cameron (Charlie Schlatter) (2005) * Tom y Jerry: Rápidos y Furiosos - Dalio (2005) * Recreo: Un nuevo año de aventuras - Voces adicionales (2003) * Recreo: Abajo los grandes - Voces adicionales (2003) * El libro de la selva 2 - Voces adicionales (2003) * ¡Oye Arnold! La película - Arnold (Spencer Klein) (2002) * La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp - Scamp (Scott Wolf) (2001) * Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio - Nick Dean (Candi Milo) (2001) * El cisne trompetista - Louie (Dee Bradley Baker) (2001) * Thomas y el Tren Mágico - Splatter (Neil Crone) (2000) (Versión TV) * Doug: la película - Douglas "Doug" Narinas (Thomas McHugh) (1999) * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut - Gregory (Trey Parker) (doblaje original) / El Topo (diálogos) (Matt Stone) (redoblaje) (1999) * Bartok, el magnífico - Príncipe Iván (Phillip Van Dyke) (1999) * Alvin y las ardillas conocen a Frankenstein - Voces adicionales (1999) * Las aventuras de Winnie Pooh - Christopher Robin (1997) * Anastasia - Dimitri (niño) (Glenn Walker Harris Jr) (1997) * Rudolph, el pequeño reno - Hermey (Paul Soles) (1964) Películas de anime * Sakura Card Captors: La carta sellada - Yukito Tsukishiro / Yue * Kiki: Entregas a domicilio - Kopori Tombo (doblaje original) * Metrópolis - Rock * Evangelion 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo - Makoto Hyūga * El viaje de Chihiro - Haku * Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz - Duelista #1 * Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Voces adicionales Series animadas Jason Marsden * El librito de la selva - Shere Khan * La pandilla del fin de semana - Tino Will Friedle * Kim Possible - Ron Imparable * Lilo & Stitch: la serie - Ron Imparable (ep. 69) Otros * ¡Oye Arnold! - Arnold (2ª voz, epis. 80-100) / Brainy (un ep.) * Los Reyes de la colina - Beto Reyes (temps. 1-8) * Futbol callejero - Ben * Sabrina, la brujita - Harvey Kinkle * KND: Los chicos del barrio - Heinrich Von Mazapán * Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena - Mike Moningstar / Darkstar (1ª aparición) / Pierce (un ep.) / Escudero * Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - JT * Hora de aventura - Sir Cercenador * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Filthy Rich / Quibble Pants (temp. 6) * El niño problema - Junior Healy (1993) * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Nick Dean * La casa de los dibujos - Capitanazo (adolescente) (un ep.) * Escuela Wayside - Joe / Dimitri * Rocket Power - Pi Piston * Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios - Ritchie (un ep.) * Pájaros - Eddie Storkovitz * Scooby-Doo - Luis Santiago, el beisbolista (un ep.) * Turbo FAST - Equidna (un ep.) * Las locuras de Andy - Andy Larkin * Robotboy - Bjorn Johnson * Fillmore - Cornelius Fillmore * Loonatics - Cypher * Creepie - Skeeper (Chico Tarántula) * La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Dennis Lee * Super Sergio - Malcom Pain / Lord Darkman * Bratz - Cameron (Charlie Schlatter) / Eitan (Josh Keaton) (2ª voz) * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse - Ken (hasta la 3ª temp.) * Las chicas superpoderosas - Brick (1ª voz) / Boomer (adolescente) / Mitch Mitchelson (3ª voz) * Las tres mellizas - Juan (ep. 50) / Zoko (ep. 65) * Escandalosos - Andrew Bangs * Carl al Cuadrado - Jamie James * Dragon Tales - Zack (2ª temporada) * El autobús mágico - Arnoldo * Ozzy y Drix - Alcalde de Héctor * Norman Normal - Nickie Dicks * La pequeña Lulú - Voces diversas * Daria - Voces diversas * Las nuevas aventuras de Doug - Doug Funnie * El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry - Felipe * Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - Wag Too / AZI-3 / Voces adicionales * LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu - Cole Bucket * Un agente de familia - Tom (Anthony Michael Hall) / Voces adicionales (temp. 5-) * Padre de familia - Cantante irlandés (Seth MacFarlane) * Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales (4ª etapa) * Los Niños de Oz - Espantapájaros Jr. (Jonathan Taylor Thomas) Cortos animados * Bugsted: Regreso a la luna - Insertos Videojuegos * Fable II - Víctor / Voces varias * El autobús mágico: Explora el sistema solar - Arnoldo * Halo 5: Guardians Multiplayer Beta - Spartans * Quantum Break - Jack Joyce (Shawn Ashmore) * Mortal Kombat X - Takahashi Takeda * LEGO Dimensions - Cole Bucket (Roger Craig Smith) * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Miguel O'Hara / Spider-Man 2099, The Presence, Cosmo, el perro espacial, Danny Rand / Iron Fist * Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Kiba Inuzuka * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Revali * God of War - Sindri * Fable III - Voces adicionales * Prey - Voces adicionales Telenovelas brasileñas Thiago Fragoso * El profeta - Marcos Olivera * Señora del destino - Alberto * La casa de las siete mujeres - Capitán Esteban * El clon - Nando Pedro Neschling * Páginas de la vida - Rafael Salles Martins de Andrade * El color del pecado - Dionisio Sardinha André Arteche * CuChiCheos - Júlio Santana "Julito" * India, una historia de amor - Indra Jayme Matarazzo * Cuento encantado - Felipe Henrique Avignon de Toledo * Escrito en las estrellas - Daniel Aguillar / Damián Ramírez López Alexandre Schumacher * Belíssima - Roberto * Uga Uga - Zen (2ª voz) Otros * Insensato corazón - Eduardo Aboim (Rodrigo Andrade) * Río del destino - Tavinho (Thiago Oliveira) * Paraíso tropical - Tiago Batista (Sérgio Abreu) * Chocolate con pimienta - Fabrício (Gabriel Azevedo) * Mujeres apasionadas - Carlos de Souza Duarte Jr. "Carlitos" (Daniel Zettel) * Terra Nostra - Bruno (Danton Mello) * Corazones Rebeldes - Marcelo Malta (Fábio Azevedo) Telenovelas turcas * Las hijas del sol - Savaş Mertoğlu (Berk Atan) (2ª voz) Locución comercial thumb|right|300 px|Comercial de Enzo Fortuny, interpretando al ficticio reportero Francisco Soriano para las tiendas Soriana (2007) * CD Kicks (Barcel) * Clorets * Chips de Barcel * Clearasil * Galletas Chokis * Anuncios del IFE (spot de radio) * Coca Cola * Bimbo * Bancomer * Sprite * Pegaso * SEP * Volkswagen * Pop Tarts de Kellogg's * Chokis de Gamesa * Tiendas de autoservicio Ampm para Estados Unidos * Videos internos para Barcel * Gatorade * Laboratorios Roche * Harmon hall * Takis (Barcel) * Francisco Soriano (en el comercial de Soriana en 2007) * Maruchan * Barritas (Marinela) * Squirt (promo: "Sed de amigos de verdad") - Voz en off (2016) Dirección de doblaje * A él no le gustas tanto (versión Warner/New Line) * Locos dieciséis (doblaje mexicano) * El misterio de Anubis * ¿Qué pasó ayer? * ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II * ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III * Lindas mentirosas (temp. 2) * El juego de las mentiras (temp. 1) Estudios y empresas de doblaje * AB Grabaciones * Art Sound México * Audiomaster 3000 * Auditel * C2 Media - AB Grabaciones * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House * Grupo Macías * Intersound * Intertrack * KiteTeam * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers' * MADE Productions - Antigua * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Pink Noise México * Producciones Grande * Producciones Salgado * Roman Sound * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians * Sonomex Doblajes, S. A. - Sonomex * Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas * Voltaic Studios México Teatro * "Cyrano de Bergerac" (2003, 2004) * "Altar de muertos" (noviembre 2004) * "Cabos sueltos" (1995), con Héctor Bonilla y Sofía Álvarez. * Espectáculo en vivo con Andrés Bustamante en el World Trade Center, ciudad de México (1996) Cine nacional * Cortometraje con alumnos del Tec. C. de México de la carrera de Comunicación (noviembre 2004) * "El yaqui indomable" (1995), co-estelar con Mario Almada y Katy Barbieri. * "De mis manos" (2002), cortometraje. * Una película de huevos (2007) * Una película de huevos y un pollo (2009) Televisión nacional * "Al Derecho y al Derbez" (años 90) como locutor. (1992-1998) * XH DeRBeZ como Romero en "Romero y Chulieta" de "Que Monitos". (2003) * Comerciales de imagen (Kranky, Cerelac, Solidaridad, Benotto, Clorets, etc.) * Diferentes participaciones en programas * Actualmente es la voz oficial del canal Disney XD. Curiosidades *Durante junio de 2014, Enzo asistió como invitado a un evento organizado por el canal de Youtube "Esto es Combo", donde entrevistaron a Drake Bell, actor que dobló durante la serie "Drake & Josh". Enzo convivió con Drake durante ese evento. Bell comentó durante la entrevista estar admirado del trabajo que ha realizado Fortuny durante la serie, al igual que siempre ha querido conocerlo. Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA